Sentimentos Diversificados
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: One-shot DRARRY(SLASH/LEMON) Harry começa a receber cartas anônimas e tenta saber quem as trás. Mas só descobre quando os Slytherin perdem o jogo de Quadribol.


**Título:** _Sentimentos Diversificados _/ **Casal:** Draco/Harry /

**Resumo: **Harry começa a receber cartas anônimas e tenta saber quem as trás. Mas só descobre quando os Slytherin perdem o jogo de Quadribol.

**Notas: **

**1)**Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**S.L.**

**Sentimentos Diversificados**

Harry estava confuso. Desde o início de seu sexto ano que estava recebendo cartas anônimas. Quando tinha recebido sua primeira carta, não tinha ligado nenhuma, mas quando começou a receber cartas mais provocadoras, começou a ficar preocupado. Numa das cartas, percebeu que era um garoto do seu ano e que era dos Slytherin. A partir daí, começou a olhar com atenção cada movimento que eles faziam. Mas nenhum deles se manifestava, deixando Harry desesperado. Mais ninguém sabia das cartas. Harry não tinha coragem para expor a situação. O que iria dizer a Ron e Hermione: "Ron, Mione, estou sendo assediado por um Slytherin." Seria uma vergonha. Numa manhã, acordou e se vestiu. Hoje era o jogo entre os Slytherin e os Gryffindor. Desceu para o Grande Salão e tomou seu café da manhã. Comeu com ansiedade. Quando acabou, Ron disse:

-Harry, vamos ganhar. Não se preocupe. Treinamos tanto para chegar aqui. – Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Se dirigiram para o balneário para se trocarem. Quando ouviram os chamamentos dos alunos, Harry respirou fundo. E pensou: "Vai correr tudo bem".

Se dirigiram para a entrada do campo e quando entraram, os Gryffindor começaram a bater palmas e a dar apoio ao seu time.

Madame Pomfrey os mandou se porem em círculo, á sua volta. Harry olhava com atenção todos os Slytherin. Nenhum deles parecia o garoto misterioso.

-Agora espero que não haja batota nesse jogo, tá? Se ponham nas vassouras.- Todos lhe obedeceram. E apitou. Dando um pequeno balanço com os pés, a vassoura começou a voar. Harry começou a dar voltas no campo á procura do pomo. O vento batia em seus cabelos, os movimentando suavemente. Em quarenta e cinco minutos de jogo, o placard apresentava uns míseros trinta pontos para cada lado. Ron fazia algumas defesas, mas o jogo, para a maioria estava a ser uma seca. Todos esperavam que apanhassem o pomo. Harry olhava para todos os lados, seguido por Malfoy. Foi então que viu o pomo. Estava perto de um Slytherin. Harry se deitou na vassoura e desceu a toda a velocidade e apanhou o pomo. Ergueu-o no ar e se ouviu gritos de alegria entre seus companheiros. Desceu para o chão e foi recebido com abraços e beijos. Foi levado para a sala comunal dos Gryffindor. Festejou um pouco, jantou, mas como estava cansado, disse que precisava de descansar. Subiu para o dormitório e estava se preparando para dormir, quando Hedwig aparece com uma carta no bico. Harry pega nela, abre-a e começa a ler:

"_Potter, não resisti a escrever essa carta. Você estava mesmo desesperado tentando saber quem é que escreve essas cartas. Se você quiser saber, venha até á cozinha e eu me mostrarei."_

Harry pegou no mapa do Maroto e na sua capa da invisibilidade e se escondeu. Desceu as escadas devagar, e saiu, sem que percebessem. A Dama Gorda perguntou:

-Quem está aí? – Mas Harry não respondeu. Harry pegou no mapa e o ativou, tocando de leve com a varinha no pergaminho e disse: _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom._ Imediatamente linhas de tinta começaram a delinear as seguintes palavras:

**Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas,**

fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores,

têm a honra de apresentar

**O MAPA DO MAROTO**

Então se tornaram visíveis todos os detalhes dos terrenos e do castelo, além dos pontinhos minúsculos que se movem, sendo as pessoas que se encontram dentro e fora de Hogwarts.

Harry viu alguns Slytherin perto da cozinha. Se dirigiu para lá. Quando lá chegou, o corredor estava vazio. Estranhando, pegou no mapa e viu que todos tinham ido para a sala comunal. Disse: _Malfeito feito! _– Tocando com a varinha no pergaminho, para apagar tudo o que estava ali desenhado. Tirou a capa da invisibilidade e ficou á espera. Estava á espera á quase vinte minutos, quando alguém lhe tapou a boca. Assustado, tentou gritar e se libertar. Mas quem o segurava era mais forte. O levou para uma sala vazia e o empurrou, fazendo Harry cair no chão. Gritou:

-Quem é você? – Mas foi beijado com suavidade, o fazendo perder o raciocínio. Notou que era um garoto e que cheirava muito bem. Sua camisola foi retirada com suavidade. Harry ficou envergonhado, mas o garoto disse:

-Você me mata de desejo. – Harry reconheceu a voz. Era…Malfoy. Ficou em choque. Foi beijado de novo. Mas agora com paixão. Gemeu e disse:

-Malfoy…o que você está fazendo? – Harry notou que Draco tinha ficado tenso. Draco disse:

-Você é um idiota, Potter. – E mordeu o lóbulo da orelha sabendo que ali o moreno não resistiria. Harry gemeu em resposta. E disse:

- Você...você vai se arrepender...Ah...– solta um pequeno gemido. Draco deslizava o dedo indicador pelo tórax de Harry, enquanto a outra mão massageava suavemente o membro. Harry gemeu e disse, ao sentir o dedo mexendo dentro de si no mesmo ritmo da mão em seu membro:

-Draco!

-Shhh…- Disse Draco. – Não se preocupe. Eu não o machucarei. – Harry confiou em suas palavras.

Entrelaçando as pernas de Harry, o começa a penetrar. Harry geme de dor mas, com o tempo, Draco vai aumentando a força da penetração até chegar a ser quase violenta, fazendo os dois gemerem palavras desconexas de tanto prazer.

- Ahh... Como você consegue ser... Ahh... ser tão apertado! Ahh...! – Disse Draco.–Harry sorriu entre gemidos, puxando Draco para um beijo cheio de desejo e urgência.

Pouco depois, naquele ritmo alucinante, o orgasmo já parecia consumir a ambos. A medida em que seus gritos iam aumentando e o barulho dos corpos se chocando tornava-se cada vez mais forte.

- Dra-co…Com um grito de prazer os dois alcançam o clímax ao mesmo tempo. Harry derramando-se na mão de Draco e este no seu interior.

-Hum…- Gemeu Draco, saindo do corpo de Harry e recebendo um gemido de protesto em resposta. Draco sussurrou, o abraçando:

-Eu te amo. – Harry, sorriu, e adormeceu. Não sabia o que iria acontecer depois, mas só queria aproveitar esse momento.

**Fim**

**OoOoOo**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado!

Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios e sugestões são sempre maravilhosos!  
Mandem Reviews, por favor!  
Bjs :D


End file.
